Genesis of evil
Hola mi nombre es Scarlett, bueno ese era mi antiguo nombre ahora es Genesis of evil, porque me llamo asi? simple en la Biblia sale que Genesis es la creacion del bien y las maravillas, pero el mio no! el mio signifca destrucción, mal,quieren saber como agarré este nombre ven te contaré Era un día muy normal, me habia despertado ya lista para ir a la escuela donde siempre he sufrido maltrato, golpes, jalones de pelo, etc, se que todos se preguntan ¿porque no se lo digo a mis padres? Simple no tengo padres, ellos murieron cuando tenia 8 años, digamos que sufri pero eso ya es lo del pasado, ahora debo de vivir sola y aguantar esta desgracia. Salgo de mi casa, el sol siempre brillaba demonios ¿porque ningun día esta nublado? quisiera que todo este oscuro: -Escuchaste sobre el chico nuevo Scarlett- ella es mi mejor amiga, mi unica amiga y se llama Kristha- dicen que es muy misterioso y raro, pero eso no demuestra su apariencia -Hola kristha, veo que ya te enamoraste-digo con burla- y como se llama ese "chico" -Se llama Alex y es muy alto para su edad pero eso no importa, si no que lo cual es la polemia son sus ojos, son rojos como la misma sangre y es muy callado, dicen que hizo un pacto con satanas-Wou que cool, si me gusta las cosas de terror - bueno hay que conocerlo no? -A verdad te intereso el chico verdad? bueno es raro obvio te interesaria -Callate -miro al frente y veo que ya estoy en la escuela- bueno hemos llegado -suspiro pesadamente -No te preocupes scarlett, un día cambiara todo -la verdad nunca pense que lo que me dijo ella sería cierto ya que eso me lo decía para darme fuerzas Había entrado a mi salón y desgraciadamente no estoy con Kristha, ella es un año mayor de estudios asi que...debo estar solita soportando a las estupidas de mis compañeras -Hola idiota -hablando de estupidas aqui hay una- como has estado? -Que te importa -no ahora no será el día que me hagan daño - si me disculpa me iré a sentar -No, osea tu quien te crees para hablarnos asi? -me jala del pelo, me maldigo por tenerlo largo! -Sueltame maldita perra!! -grito logrando safarme - ustedes no tienen ningun derecho en hacerme eso -siento un dolor en la mejilla, me golpearon, me empezaron a golpear sucesivamente- sueltenme! -No!! es tu castigo por avernos alzado la voz, ten en cuenta que nada o nadie nos alza la voz maldita chiquilla consentida -Suletenme!! -tocaron el timbre para clases y fue ahi cuando me dejaron de golpear y se fueron a sus respectivos pupitres Me levante como pude y fui al baño, me mire en el espejo y me miraba fatal, moretones y sangre, mucha! Alguien habia entrado y era un chico? era alto, pelo negro, ojos rojos como la sangre, piel trigueña, me miraba muy penetrante -He... el baño de los hombres es a la par de este jeje -reí nerviosa en realidad ese chico esta guapo, pero no quiero saber nada de nadie -Lose, pero te estaba buscando a tí -eso fue lo que me dijo y que voz tan ronca -Para que me quieres? -Ví como te golpeaban asi que...Necesitas mi ayuda -Tu ayuda? y en que me ayudaras? -Permiteme presentarme -un humo rojo con negro tapo al chico para luego convertirse en un demonio?- mi nombre es Balaam unos de los demonios mas poderosos que haya existido en esta mierda del mundo, bueno al fin tengo a mi presa -Tu presa? -dije nerviosa -Claro, eres tu... -Porque yo? -No es obvio?, eres unas de las humanas mas debil que conozco, quieres que te de poder? -No es necesario, tarde o temprano moriré -Que tal ahorita? -hace algo con sus manos y sale fuego -No!! tengo amigos que me quieren! -Te doy 3 segundos para que te largues del baño -despues que escuche eso sali corriendo mientras ese demonio se reia a carcajadas y me dijo algo como "siempre sufriras ahora por mí" Terminaron las clases y me fui a mi casa, estaba todo oscuro que raro, aun es de día, busque el interructor y lo encontre a lo cual aprendi las luces, cuando brillaba mi casa (por las luces) se veía normal pero se sentía un ambiente pesado, nose porque escuchaba risas y murmuros, tenía miedo, escuche pasos subiendo las escaleras, camine donde las escaleras pero no había nada, luego escuche una carcajada en mi cuarto, fuí corriendo a mi cuarto y estaba muy pero muy oscuro hasta que ví unos ojos rojos, luego una sonrisa muy terrorifica, se encendieron solas las luces pero esos ojos y sonrisa estaba en una sombra, luego esa sombra se salto sobre mi y lo unico que hice para defenza fue taparme con mis brazon mi cara para sufrir el impacto, lo cual nunca pasó, me destape y ya no habia nada, el telefono me vibro y era mi mejor amiga invitandome a ir una casa muy "paranormal" lo cual acepté, despues de eso me fuí a la sal, aprendí el televisor pero no habia señal? que raro, me levante del sillon y toque el televisor lo cual de un solo dió un sonido fuerte y se puso negro, yo me asuste y di un brinco, las luces se empezaron a encender y a pagar, tenía miedo, se empezron a mover los muebles y las mesas, se quebraron los vasos y platos... Despues que quedara tanto en shock, por fin me levante, por el timbre de mi casa, me levante y abrí rapido la puerta era kristha, diciendome si estaba bien, lo cual voltee la sala y se veía normal y le dije si odo esta "bien" Paso el tiempo eran las 7:00 PM, me quede en shock tanto tiempo? y mi mejor amiga paso a recogerme para ir a esa tal casa: -Tienes miedo Scarlett? -dijo un chico que habia traido kristha -No he mas estoy emocionada *se nota que estes feliz pero no lo estes mucho pronto esto acabara* eh? -Que pasa Scarlett -No me dijiste nada? -Claro que no... -Que raro escuche que alguien me hablaba -dije mientras caminaba hasta que me detuve, porque los otros se detuvieron- que pasa? porque nos detuvimos? -Hemos llegado -dijo el chico Levante mi cara para ver la cas y wou daba miedo la verdad pero que original que este así -Y que esperamos entramos? -Claro -dijo kristha En primero de entrar fue el chico y luego nosotras, joder estaba hermosa, tal como pense, pero se sentía ese ambiente pesado como la de mi casa, nose porque pero estaba escuchando voces, sentí un escalofrio recorrer por mi cuerpo, voltee para atras y no ví nada pero, sentía que me observaban -Chicas creo que deberían de ver esto -escuchamos lo que dijo y kristha y yo fuimos donde el - miren -nos mostro una cosa de ritual, una estrella diabolica, cinco velas en cada puntas de la estrella -Wou cool -Que estas loca!! -me grito kristha- hay que irnos ya!! esto es peligroso!! -Hay no te preocupes -le dije, me acerque a ese ritual pero las velas se apagaron y luego escuche un golpe demasiado fuerte y mis amigos gritaron y luego no los ví- chicos? chicos!? esto es broma verdad? jeje chicos!! -comense abrir las puertas pero no se habrian - que es esto!! chicos!! -escuchaba gritos y un fuerte viento entro en el cuarto y me recorde de algo... Hay personas que dicen que cuando hay un ambiente pesado como este o que hay cosas paranormal hay que gritaras si hay un demonio o fantasma hay que intentarlo -Si hay algún demonio haste parecer ahora!!! -grite a todo pulmón y fue ahí que se hizo parecer Balaam -Baya veo que ni siqieras puedes durar ningún día -dice mientra su sonrisa se hacía parecer- pobre niñita ya dejate que te coma -No!! que le hiciste a mis amigos!! -Jjajajajaaj! estos amigos decis? -levata su mano y de ahí salen sus amigos cayendo al suelo muertos- lo siento eran unas molestia -no! -caí en rodillas al suelo gritando... sentí algo salir de mi, eran unas alas muy grandes color negras, mis ojos eran rojos, tenia cuernos, nose que me pasaba- tu! como hiciste eso? ellos eran mis amigos!! -Baya veo que tambien eres un demonio, jajjaja nos veremos pronto! -desaparece -Maldito!!!!!!!! -una furia me apodero y salí a la ciudad ví que las personas que me veían corrian de mi, pero no los deje mate a cada uno con mis "poderes" por asi decirlo solo porque tiro fuego de mis manos, fui a la casa donde murieron mis amigos, los ví ahi tirados muertos con sus sangre escribí en la pared Did you think you knew me well? you have not met my demons. Volví a mi antiguo estado como si fuera una humana normal, pero es hora de cambiar mi estupido nombre, ya que ese solo causa el pasado lo cual ahora mi nombre es Genesis of evil... Categoría:Mentes trastornadas